Crazy for this girl
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Hibari's POV. Hibari x Kyoko, insinuação Dino x Hibari. Por que eu não sabia o que sei agora? Ela olha para mim, ela me deixa pensando nela constantemente.. Mesmo agora, eu estou pronto para passar o resto da vida com você. Eu estou louco por essa garota.


Crazy for this girl

Considerações:  
Reborn não me pertence.  
O conteúdo não foi betado, erros ortográficos corrigidos.  
Essa fanfic contém uma breve insinuação yaoi.  
Essa fanfic é Hibari POV, ou seja, está no ponto de vista dele.  
Essa fanfic foi inspirada no AMV "Hibari x Kyoko - Crazy for this girl".

Apreciem a leitura.

Eu descobri um segredo de uma garota.. Não é como se eu tivesse algum interesse nela ou fosse prejudica-la.. Mas eu descobri esse segredo e agora ela está sempre atrás de mim, tentando me subornar. Não sei o que fazer ou como reagir, uma vez que estou habituado à ver as pessoas longe de mim em vez de tão próximas assim. Ela sorri e tenta ser gentil, faz o meu almoço e me convida pro cinema, meus subordinados dizem: "Essa garota é problema", e mais uma vez me encontro nesse dilema.

E desde quando tudo o que eu digo passou a rimar? Isso é besteira, apenas quem não conhece para dizer..

- Amor.. Né, Kyouya? - Veio aquela vozinha irritante daquele insetozinho que se esmaga e esmaga mas ele parece nunca ser completamente eliminado. Mais uma vez, invadiam o meu espaço, entrando na sala da recepção Namimori sem aviso prévio ou autorização!

- Saia da minha escola.. - Falei, minha voz, como sempre, completamente irritada, minhas tonfas, mais uma vez em mãos, meu olhar, voltado ao jovem a minha frente, um completo idiota que só sabia rir e invadir as propriedades alheias! Segurei com mais força a base de minhas tonfas, girando-a um pouco para a direita, deixando-as formar um ângulo de quarenta cinco graus com o meu braço, perfeito para atingir aquele rostinho estrangeiro.

- Calma, calma.. - Tentou me acalmar, movendo seus braços e tomando a devida distância, sem tirar aquele sorriso idiota do rosto. - Eu só estava dizendo.. Que é a época perfeita para o amor.. As flores de cerejeira desabrochando, as meninas voltando a usar o uniforme de verão.. O belo estrangeiro aproximando-se do garoto japonês e.. - Dino dizia isso, enquanto aproximava-se lentamente de mim, em uma tentativa de segurar minha mão, mesmo ciente que eu a qualquer momento poderia lhe ferir.

- Eu vou mata-lo.. - Minha voz, soou rancorosa, girei minha tonfa e atingi sua mão boba, italiano pervertido! Iria acabar com ele, mastiga-lo até ele se tornar inreconhecível, apenas um pedaço de carne podre como ele realmente era!

- Okey, okey.. - Ele falou, recolhendo sua mão em um tom choroso, ahh, como ele era chato! - Também, assim o Hibari não vai ganhar beijinho! - Botei-me em posição de luta, agora não iria deixar ele sair ileso de minha escola de maneira alguma! - Desculpa, desculpa!! - Deu alguns passos para trás, mas ainda estava na minha área de ataque, por isso não me preocupei.

- Hi..bari..? - Chamou, a garota, assustada, que havia acabado de abrir a porta. Sua voz, tão.. comum e ainda assim doce, me fez perder o equilibrio por um momento e sair de minha pose de batalha. Minhas tonfas, quase escorregaram de minha mão, mas consegui evitar que ocorresse, ajoelhando-me e pegando-as no ar, exceto talvez por Dino, acho que ninguém percebeu minha falha.

- Entendi.. - Disse Dino, adquirindo uma voz séria.. Finalmente havia parado com as brincadeiras? Já era hora.. Mas o que ele queria dizer com "entendi"? Entendeu o que? Que tinha que sair da minha frente para nunca mais aparecer? - Você..! - Apontou para a garota, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás, insegura. - Não.. não.... vou perder!! - Passou por mim correndo, desviando dela pela porta e batendo de cara com a parede do corredor. Tinha que admitir que aquilo tinha um pouco de graça.. Mas.. "não vou perder"? O que ele estava insinuando? Iria acertar as contas com ele depois..

- Quer alguma coisa, mulher? - Minha voz, soava fria até mesmo com aquela garota, não que eu quisesse, mas já estava habituado a ser daquele jeito. E não havia motivo real para me preocupar, né? Afinal, quem era ela para receber qualquer tratamento especial? Recolhi minhas tonfas, predendo-as na parte de trás do cinto de minha calça, e me aproximei dela.

- Eu.. trouxe isso.. - Ela parecia se sentir mais à-vontade, estando apenas em minha presença. Aproximando-se com aquele embrulho, enrolado em um belo lenço rosa, mais um bento, eu presumo! Ultimamente parece que ela acha que eu não trago o meu próprio almoço a escola, pois todo dia ela me faz um bento.. Será que estou magro demais? Talvez ela pense que eu sou um esfomeado.. uhm.. Mas meu físico está perfeito, prático exercícios, não como doces, tenho uma dieta balanceada, com muita carne..

- Sua comida me enoja, eu vou mata-la! - Respondi, sentando-me na minha poltrona, atrás daquela grande escrivaninha, olhando-a com irritação. O que eu estava dizendo? Gostava da comida dela.. Mas a presença dessa garota estava me pertubando, não podia evitar. Falava coisas, pensava coisas, quando ela me deixaria em paz para essa sensação estranha que ela despertava sumir?

- Ah, me desculpe, eu.. não irei mais trazer sushi! Assim você não vai ter de... matar.. - Ela estava mesmo insegura com o que dizia, depositando o bento gentilmente em cima da escrivaninha. Ela havia entendido que eu matava a minha comida? Claro, comida de carnivoros só é permitido ingerir após ser eliminada.. Mas que lógica isso havia afinal? Viu? Eu disse, ela me deixa confuso!

- Eu.. - Não consegui responder, apenas puxei o bento para perto de mim, tirando o laço do lenço e a tampa, para finalmente observar a comida. O que era aquilo afinal? Ela queria me envenenar? Salada, vários tipos de salada e um macarrão estranho no meio.. Acho que é aquele que chamam de "ao molho branco". Não que importasse, isso não era algo japonês! - Comida de herbívoros.. - Falei com irritação, empurrando o bento para o canto da mesa e virando o rosto para o lado oposto, emburrado. Onde já se viu me dar comidas de herbívoros? O que ela pensava que eu era? Um coelho?

- Você não gostou?! - Seu rosto exibiu um ar de decepção, voltando o olhar para o próprio bento que havia preparado. A aparência dele estava ótima, para um herbívoro, é claro! - É que você falou da cadeia alimentar.. Então, todos os produtos são sem agrotóxicos.. Aí, pensei.. Que era isso que lhe incomoda.. - Dava para ver que a cada palavra que ela pronunciava, mais a decepção abatia o seu rosto, tornando impossível ve-la sorrir agora.

- Eu não.. - Ia ofende-la, como havia fazendo nos últimos tempos, mas senti uma sensação estranha, algo diferente.. como uma.. coisa se.. Meio que encolhendo, entende? Era tão ruim quanto ter a perna enrolada pelo chicote do Dino e sentir o seu rosto arrastar na terra até seu corpo finalmente ser lançado para o ar e você não ser capaz de cair em pé pois torceu o tornozelo, sabe? Mas essa sensação não era bem dor. Era como se algum musculo do lado esquerdo estivesse se retraindo, um aperto..

- Me desculpe, eu vou comprar algo no refeitório!! - Disse, levando a mão até o bento, pronto para leva-lo embora. Quem disse que ela poderia leva-lo? Sem pensar muito, coloquei a minha mão sobre a dela, impedindo que ela fizesse.

- Eu não disse que você.. - O que estava havendo com o rosto dela? Estava ficando em um tom rosado, a mão dela era pequena, era quente e macia .. Afastei lentamente a minha mão da dela, ainda com o olhar voltado para o rosto dela. Notei que ela ainda olhava para a própria mão, que pareceu estremecer um pouco. Ela levou-a até o peito e abrigou-a com sua outra mão, Conseguia ver o peito dela se mover rápido, seus batimentos cardiacos estavam acelerados.

- Não disse..? - Sua voz saiu mais baixa que o normal, se eu não estivesse olhando fixamente para os lábios dela, jamais teria entendido o que ela havia dito. Opa, por que estou olhando para os lábios dela? São pequenos, rosados, o mesmo tom que a sua face estava agora, seus olhos são castanhos claros, como seus cabelos, que emolduravam seu rosto, que era muito bonito..

- Ahm?! - Não entendi bem a pergunta até notar que não havia concluido minha última frase. - Não disse que você pode leva-lo! - Falei, adquirindo o meu tom habitual de voz, puxando o bento, pegando um par de hashis e um pouco daquela coisa verde e colocando na boca. Eu estava ingerindo comida de herbívoros? Aquela garota estava me colocando abaixo na cadeia alimentar! E pra que? Droga, aquilo tinha um gosto horrível, então por que eu estava engolindo e pegando mais? Por que ela sorria em me ver comer algo tão ruim? E por que eu não estava irritado com isso?

- Está bom..? - Perguntou, sorrindo, daquele jeito carismático que me fazia tão mal. Que me fazia querer segurar a mão dela mais uma vez..

- Horrível, tem gosto de lavagem.. - Respondi, óbvio que nem se eu fosse um porco, comeria aquela lavagem com bom gosto! Mas ainda assim, eu estava comendo..

- Hahaha.. - Riu, sem graça, acho que o meu comentário a constrangeu, mas parecia que quanto mais tempo passavamos juntos, menos ofensivo ela achava o que eu dizia. - Hibari.. sobre aquele meu segredinho.. - Disse ela, tímida.

Não sei porque, mas ao ela falar daquilo, relembrei o motivo dela estar cozinhando para mim, era pelo segredo que eu havia descoberto. Me senti estranho de novo, como se algo estivesse sendo apertado dentro de mim. Senti algo nascer dentro dos meus olhos, levei minha mão até eles, esfregando-os, mostrando-me inespressivo. Ela não notou, mas quase caiu uma lágrima pela minha face. Pensei por um momento estar prestes a chorar, mas eu não choraria assim do nada.. Deveria ser alguma alergia.. Ou a iluminação estava irritando os meus olhos.

- Uhm? - Não olhei para ela, continuei comendo aquela comida intragavel, parecendo pouco atento ao que ela dizia.

- Vai ter mais uma feira de bolos, igual aquela que você me viu.. - Prosseguia ela, com aquela mesma vozinha, aquilo me deixava desconfortável. E afinal, o que tinha demais eu ter descoberto que aquela garota conseguia comer oito fatias de bolo? Uma atrás da outra? Não acho que ser amante dos doces torne-a alguém ruim, muito menos isso ser um motivo para se guardar segredo. - Vai ser no próximo domingo.. Então pensei.. que poderiamos ir juntos.. - Ela movimentou a mão até o bolso da saia e retirou um ingresso para a feira, estendendo-o em minha direção.

- Eu odeio doces, além de jamais querer ser visto andando com uma garota que come tantos doces assim.. Só pensar no que vi, já fico com nauseas.. - A maltratei, sabia que ela estava apenas me convidando pois eu era a única pessoa que sabia de seu segredo, sem mim, ela iria sozinha.

- Haha.. - Ela forçou a risada, dava para notar que não era sua risada natural. - Você tem razão.. Quem gostaria de ser visto com alguém como eu.. - Seu olhar se voltou para o chão, seu punho se fechou, amassando o ingresso. Ela permitiu que alguns fios do seu cabelo caissem em seu rosto, talvez querendo se esconder de mim.

- Não.. - Minha voz saia tão baixo, não queria mais aguentar aquele sentimento estranho que me fazia tão mal. Sabia que ele aparecia quando eu a maltratava.. Mas se eu a tratasse bem, eu também sabia que não seria mais capaz de controlar minhas ações ou palavras. - Eu.. - Segurei seu pulso, com força, sabia que a machucava mas não conseguia me preocupar com isso agora, desviei o olhar para aquele bento em cima da mesa, ele era tão nojento. - Gosto de andar sozinho! - Falei, me sentia desajeitado.

- O que..?! - Ela estava confusa, mas eu também estava! O que ela queria? Que eu falasse tudo direito? Como se fosse fácil!

- Mas com você.. É que.... EU TAMBÉM QUERO FICAR SOZINHO! - Minha voz agora tinha ficado assustadoramente alta, ela achava que eu estava gritando com ela, não era? Até eu achava que estava gritando com ela! Por que eu não conseguia olhar para ela e falar direito? Por que tinha que olhar para aquele bento horrível?

- Eu não.. - Ela não parecia entender, mas não estava com medo dos meus berros. Pelo menos não era assim que a sua voz demonstrava.. Se eu olhasse para ela.. Se eu olhasse, talvez ficasse mais fácil de falar tudo, talvez eu não precisasse me forçar desse modo.

- Eu disse.. Eu disse que gosto!! - Elevei minha cabeça o suficiente para os meus olhos se crusarem com os dela. O rosto dela estava mais uma vez naquele tom rosa, seus lábios entreabertos, ela parecia um pouco assustada, não, confusa! É, ela parecia confusa.. e.. - Eu também gosto.. De ficar sozinho com você! - E.. apaixonante.. Era isso, ela era apaixonante.. Eu não podia resistir a toda aquela loucura..

- Hibari.. - O rubror em sua face estava pior do que antes, seu coração batia muito forte, eu era capaz de ouvir.. Ou era o som do meu coração que eu estava ouvindo? É mesmo.. aquela coisa que as vezes machucava quando eu olhava para ela.. Eu tinha um coração no final das contas, como não percebi? Meu rosto deveria estar tão vermelho quanto o dela, e eu ainda estava segurando o pulso dela! Soltei, notando que ele estava vermelho, eu estava mesmo a machucando, por que ela não se queixou? - Espere..!!

Antes de que eu pudesse separar completamente a minha mão do pulso dela, senti seus dedos tocarem nos meus, eles se entrelaçaram. Estavamos de mãos dadas, frente a frente um para o outro. Minha mão tocando na dela, nossos dedos entrelaçados um com o outro, podia sentir a pressão dos dedos dela e até dos meus, forçando ainda mais o contato de nossas mãos, mas ainda assim de um jeito delicado.

Queria me aproximar mais dela, talvez abraça-la, mas sabiamos que isso não era possível, tanto ela quanto eu.. Porque.. havia uma mesa entre nós! Que estúpido, aquela escrivaninha estava no meu caminho, impedindo-a de alcança-la. Sem soltar nossas mãos, apoiei um pé na cadeira e pulei para a mesa, com o corpo curvado por cima dela e depois saltando da mesa, ficando ao seu lado.

Respirei fundo, não sabia se era por ter pulado daquele jeito a mesa ou por estar perto dela, mas me sentia sem fôlego. Nossos mãos, ainda unidas, nos guiou um até o outro. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, estava nervoso, e ela também. O que havia sido aquele "espere" afinal? O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? O que ela iria me dizer..? Eu sabia o que ela diria, ela diria que gosta de mim.. Então por que eu queria tanto ouvir aquelas palavras saíndo da boca dela?

- Hibari.. Não gosto.. - Congelei, o que ela planejava dizer? Não havia começado bem com o "não gosto".. Mas quem sou eu para dizer? Também havia feito uma péssima declaração.. Se bem que meninas deveriam ser mais romanticas, certo? Saber o que dizer com as frases prontas dos mangás shoujo.. Mas pensando bem, as palavras que ela diria, seriam apenas dela.. - Gosto de ficar sozinha.. Muito menos quando sei que posso ficar com você..!! A pessoa de quem.. eu.. tanto gosto.. - Ela desviou o olhar para o lado, mas foi apenas por alguns segundos, logo ela voltou-os para mim.

- Isso é tão confuso.. - Falei, também desviando o olhar para o lado oposto, me sentia feliz ao ouvir o que ela dizia. - Você é a mulher mais estranha que eu conheci.. - Ri, estava louco mesmo. Me apaixonando daquele jeito.

- Haha.. - Ela também riu, voltando seu olhar para mim, sorrindo. Óbvio, eu vi que ela fez isso porque também voltei o meu olhar para ela. Ela ficava radiante sorrindo. - É Kyoko! K-Y-O-K-O! - Disse, ainda rindo, revelando que provavelmente já estava cansada de me ouvir chamando-a de "mulher" ou "garota".

- Eu.. Sou Kyouya.. - Me apresentei, talvez as coisas começassem a ser diferentes agora, diferentes entre nós dois.

- Muito prazer, Kyouy.. - Ela não conseguiu concluir a frase que planejava dizer, eu a impedi antes que isso ocorresse. Selei os meus lábios aos dela, impedindo-a de pronunciar mais qualquer coisa. Tudo havia começado com um simples toque de lábios, mas sem percebermos, lentamente abrimos nossas bocas e levamos nossas linguas de encontro uma com a outra. Não deveria ter nada demais, mas assim que minha lingua tocou com a dela, nos afastamos rápido um do outro, rompendo qualquer contato físico, até mesmo as nossas mãos, que continuavam dadas. - Isso foi.. - Ela levou sua mão até a sua boca e eu também a minha.

- Doce.. - Respondi, lambendo meus lábios enquanto usava minha mão para ocultar minha boca. Sabia que ela fazia o mesmo por trás de sua mão, aquele gosto era estranho.

- Salgado! - Olhou para mim, surpresa. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Minha boca não tinha gosto salgado, eu só não comia doces e comidas leves, mas isso não significa que eu necessariamente comia tudo salgado.. Uhm... É! Quando eu era mais novo gostava de temperos mais apimentados, mas como eles faziam mal eu havia substituido-os por sal a três anos atrás e.. É... Ela tinha razão..

- Odeio doces.. - Me queixei, não que eu estivesse reclamando do beijo. Mas a boca dela era muito estranha, era tão doce.. Era aquele gosto de açúcar cristal com leite condençado e.. Talvez um pouco de.. glacé.. Meu olhar se voltou para ela, um tanto bobo, no que eu estava pensando afinal?

- Então.. - Ela parecia mais uma vez ficar um pouco constrangida por culpa do meu comentário. Ela pareceu morder de leve seus próprios lábios e movimentar um pouco os pés para trás, como se planejasse arrumar uma desculpa para sair dali.

- Ah, o ingresso.. - Comentei, voltando a expandir o meu campo de visão e notando o ingresso para a feira de bolos, agora um pouco amassado, estar sobre a mesa. Ela deveria te-lo soltado quando demos as mãos, peguei-o e guardei no bolso de qualquer jeito, não estava habituado com isso tudo.

- Mas.. pensei que você odiasse doces.. - Ela entrelaçou seus dedos, como um tic nervoso, parecendo tentar se ocupar de algo, totalmente desorientada, mas com o seu olhar voltado para mim, atenta ao que eu falasse ou fizesse.

- Eu odeio.. - Passei meu dedão no canto do meu lábio inferior. - Mas não todos.. - Lambi o meu dedo em seguida, sentindo ainda um pouquinho daquele sabor doce que ela havia deixado em mim, em seguida sorri para ela e a vi sorrindo para mim. Aquilo não era algo que eu faria por ninguém, comer verduras, doces, me esforçar e sorrir.. Eu estava mesmo louco.. Louco por aquela garota.. Não! Louco pela Kyoko.. - No próximo domingo, certo.. Kyoko? - O sorriso dela pareceu maior ainda, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

- Sim! Vamos juntos, Kyouya! - Se me perguntassem como começou, não saberia como responder. Mas sei que tive certeza do que sentia quando a ouvi dizer o meu nome, quando assumimos um ao outro que não eramos mais qualquer um.. Que entre nós havia algo especial.. Nem salgado, nem doce, mas de algum jeito, especial.

Fim~

Comentários:  
Deixem um review, isso me incentiva a continuar minhas fanfics.  
Também estou aberta a opções de escrever sobre outros casais de Reborn [ Exceto Yamamoto e Gokudera ]. Se desejar algum em especial, baixa deixar o nome uma música que acha combinar com eles nos reviews para eu "entrar no clima" e conseguir escrever sobre eles. Pois julgava Hibari x Kyoko impossível até ouvir a música, "Crazy for this girl" de Evan and Jaron.


End file.
